The new Pericallis cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Pericallis varieties. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during May of 2012.
The seed parent is the unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Pericallis ‘CN-12-251’. The pollen parent is unknown as it was an open pollination breeding program. The new variety was discovered in December of 2013 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2012 crossing, in a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DPRIMBLUBR’ was first performed by terminal vegetative cuttings during January of 2014 at a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. Subsequent propagation by vegetative cuttings has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple generations.